


Content

by sunshineprinceki (amaxingbaek)



Series: KiHo Bingo (2017) [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, KiHo Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaxingbaek/pseuds/sunshineprinceki
Summary: Kihyun’s favorite kind of morning is the one where he has a cuddly, purring Hoseok in his arms.





	Content

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Content  
>  **Pairing(s):** Hoseok/Kihyun  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word count:** ~1.2k  
>  **Warning(s):** cat hybrid!au  
>  **Author’s Note:** I actually have part of the backstory to this written because I thought I could finish it all within the time limit but...hahahaha yeah that didn’t happen.
> 
> Written for the “content” square of kiho bingo! (The title is so original lol)

Kihyun is pretty happy with his life.

He has all of the basic necessities – a job, a place to live, food.

He also has Hoseok.

When Kihyun wakes up that morning, he is completely curled around Hoseok, their tails wrapped together and on top of their legs so they don’t get squished. One of Hoseok’s ears is pressed right up against Kihyun’s cheek and his nose twitches at the ticklish sensation. It’s hot and Kihyun doesn’t think he can feel his right arm from where Hoseok is sleeping on it, but Kihyun smiles and softly noses against Hoseok’s ears. Hoseok doesn’t move at all, not even when Kihyun presses a kiss against his head.

Sometimes, Kihyun honestly can’t believe that this is where his life has headed. No more than two years ago, Kihyun was alone in this apartment and constantly being bothered by the man currently snug and warm in his arms. Now, even though Hoseok still bothers him at work just for the sake of posterity and giggles, Kihyun at least isn’t alone anymore.

A purr starts to rumble in his chest as he settles back down, simply enjoying the feeling of Hoseok in his arms. It’s always so interesting to think about, how Hoseok managed to break his walls down, come crashing in, and rebuild the walls so now he was in Kihyun’s heart. If Kihyun really lets himself think about it, he knows that Hoseok was only able to do it because Kihyun let him do it.

Hoseok starts shifting and Kihyun never fails to find Hoseok adorable as he wakes up, with his nose scrunching and one eye peeking open in abject protest at the thought of getting out of bed. It’s funny if only because Hoseok is a ball of sunshine once he _does_ wake up, but it sometimes takes a while and a few kisses to get him there.

“Are you purring?” Hoseok asks, voice scratchy from lack of use. Kihyun shivers at the tone, hoping that Hoseok is too sleepy to have noticed the effect he has on Kihyun.

It isn’t like Kihyun can deny he’s purring, especially considering he still is, so he hums in answer. It’s not his fault that he likes being around Hoseok so much, especially when he’s so warm and soft despite all of his muscles, melting into Kihyun’s hold each and every time. Unintentionally, Kihyun snorts, once again thinking about a few years ago.

Hoseok makes a confused sound, but Kihyun simply runs a hand up and down his back and says, “Don’t worry about why I snorted.”

Still sleepy, Hoseok is easy to comply and this time _he_ starts purring when Kihyun continues up to run hands through Hoseok’s hair. Kihyun can feel him trying to burrow closer, but they’re already as close as they can possibly get, bodies aligned and pressed together.

Hoseok’s eyes close, and while Kihyun finds a sleeping Hoseok adorable, the day is just starting and he doesn’t like wasting it, even if he can cuddle with Hoseok. So he nudges Hoseok, fingers gently pressing into his sides and hips to keep him awake, which Hoseok whines at.

“You can stay here, but I need to get up,” Kihyun says. All Hoseok does is pointedly press his head down harder on Kihyun’s arm that he’s still lying on with a pout.

Kihyun raises an eyebrow down at Hoseok. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He can see the gears turning in Hoseok’s head. Hoseok knows it isn’t an empty question, knows that Kihyun can and will do anything to get him to stay awake. Sometimes, when Kihyun is feeling especially indulgent, he uses kisses, but most of the time, he feels a little mean and tickles or pokes Hoseok.

In the end, Hoseok doesn’t move, curling further into Kihyun’s embrace, his ears twitching on top of his head. Kihyun was going to tickle him, but seeing how small Hoseok is and thinking about the past has made him a little soft. He still sighs, though, if only to mess with Hoseok a little and get him to think that he’s going to be poked. True enough, Hoseok tenses slightly, which almost has Kihyun snickering, but that would give away his plan. He lifts a hand, but uses it to lift Hoseok’s face up instead of to prod at Hoseok’s sides where he’s the most ticklish. 

Hoseok looks adorably confused and Kihyun swears that this close, he can see the light reflecting in Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok gasps when Kihyun closes the miniscule distance between them and Kihyun can’t help but laugh.

Pouting, Hoseok looks like Kihyun just betrayed him.

“What?” Kihyun teases. “Do you not want my kisses?”

“No, no,” Hoseok responds quickly, which has Kihyun laughing more. “I do, but you’re being mean right now.”

“So is that a no to kisses?” Kihyun loves teasing Hoseok if only because Hoseok gets so huffy about it. Even though he knows how much Hoseok likes and wants him – he didn’t deal with Hoseok coming to his desk almost every single day for months to _not_ know – it’s always nice to be reaffirmed every once in a while.

“No kisses,” Hoseok says and Kihyun is shocked for all of one second before Hoseok kisses him. His lips are slightly chapped and they haven’t brushed their teeth yet, but Kihyun feels himself relaxing into it with a smile anyways.

Kihyun only figures out after the sixth or seventh kiss that this is Hoseok’s way of trying to stay in bed longer. He pulls back when he does and squints at Hoseok, who looks too gorgeous for words with his half-lidded eyes, messy hair, and pretty pink lips. And as tempted as Kihyun is – as tempted as he _always_ is – he refuses to give in.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” Kihyun says by way of explanation. Hoseok, damn him, just gazes at Kihyun with that look in his eyes that he knows gets Kihyun to cave more often than not. Kihyun knows that he’s absolutely fucked once he looks, but he has never been able to look away from the light that is Hoseok.

“You’re a nuisance,” Kihyun says against Hoseok’s lips after he kisses him again. Hoseok only smiles and Kihyun can’t stay mad at him, which is even more unfair.

“We both know that you’re just saying that to make yourself feel better. You adore me,” Hoseok says, a far too gleeful tone to his voice.

Kihyun sighs like he’s incredibly burdened. “I _guess_ I adore you to a certain extent.”

Hoseok beams, dutifully ignoring Kihyun’s sigh. They both know that Kihyun is just being difficult for the sake of being difficult. With a happy hum, Hoseok tucks his head back under Kihyun’s chin, a purr rumbling through his chest almost immediately. Kihyun has always been amused at how easy Hoseok is when it comes to affection, but he’s mostly endeared above everything else. Even though he has never been one for more than occasional hugs and holding hands, Hoseok has managed to change his mind. Now it’s second nature for Kihyun to press a kiss against Hoseok’s head right between his ears, run a hand through his hair, and curl around Hoseok just that much tighter.

It isn’t very fair that Hoseok has gotten his way again, but Kihyun figures that one more hour can’t hurt. Especially if he gets to have a cuddly, purring Hoseok in his arms, telling him how much he loves him.

Kihyun smiles, completely endeared. “I love you, too.”


End file.
